


In This Moment We're Lost And Found

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Broken Families, But also, Depression, Disabled Character, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Illnesses, Implied Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Multiple Pairings, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therapy, Well for some couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You ever going to ask me out Iwa-chan?""Just waiting for the right moment, because when I ask you out. There's going to be no turning back for me."-Iwaizumi is in love with a certain beauty, Hinata can't stand the fact he can never feel the sensation of grass between his toes anymore and Suga just wants a shot to mean something to the world. But nothing special happens in a small town right?





	In This Moment We're Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the first good five seconds of the Life Itself trailer where the woman who is next to the man known as Will asks him the question Oikawa does in the summary. Anyway I took those words and made a story of them off of it, along with separate stories all in the same small town they live in.
> 
> Said stories follow Hinata and Kageyama, in which Hinata is a young man who can no longer walk due to an accident which throws him into a deep depression. Kageyama is a close friend who decides to take care of Hinata and their story follows their ups and downs in the relationship.
> 
> Sugawara is a struggling artist and Daichi is a family friend who tries to help him out. More on that story will be given out soon.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this story full of discovering ones self, falling in love and a group of friends who just want the most out of life.

The smell of whisky clung to Iwaizumi’s jacket as he pulled his jacket tighter around his cold body. The soft breeze whispering in his ears as it passed by. Oikawa sat beside him looking up at the night sky with a look of ease on his face. A soft blush on his cheeks from the bitter winter air. 

Nights like this was normal for the two childhood friends. After a hard day work they’d often meet up, get some drinks and sit down in the empty park. Which was once full of bumbling children and stay at home mothers. Peace and quiet was always welcomed between the two friends, even if Oikawa was quite a talker. 

The burnette shifted beside Iwaizumi as he let out a soft sigh. The familiar sound relaxing Iwaizumi more if that was even possible. “Tell me something,” Oikawa asked, twisting his head to gaze intently into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “And answer truthfully.”

Iwaizumi simply nodded and quirked up an eyebrow at the man beside him. The moonlight made Oikawa look even more gorgeous than he already was. Almost catching Iwaizumi‘s breath, the attraction between the two men was mutual. He knew this, they both knew this. 

“Are you ever going to ask me out Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a small smile on his face. He leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at Iwaizumi.  
“Just waiting for the right moment.” He said eyes downwards towards his feet. Oikawa bumped against him.

“I’ll see you around.” He said softly, standing up and beginning to walk off. Iwaizumi spoke quickly, voice raw with emotion and eyes closing.

“Oikawa, I’m waiting for the right moment,” His voice trembled slightly and head shook as he spoke. “Because when I ask you out there’s going to be turning back for me.”

His eyes opened in time to see a shocked Oikawa turning around to look at him. Beautiful brown eyes widen slightly and lips parted in a soft ‘o’. Iwaizumi then continued. “I’m not going to date anyone else for the rest of my life, I’m not going to love anyone else, for the rest of my life,” He then huffed out an empty laugh. Keeping his eyes on the beautiful man in front of him. “I’m waiting for the right moment because when I ask you out. It’s going to be the most important moment of my life.”

Oikawa’s eyes filled with tears and wide smile spread across his face. “And I just want to make sure I get it right.” 

“As cheesy as this sounds Hajime,” Oikawa replied. “You got it pretty damn right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I am so excited for this story! The only part probably following the lines from Life Itself is this part, then the rest is how I took Will's and Abby's relationship from the trailer and making it my own. So no more Will quotes for Iwaizumi even though god damn the man probably has amazing quotes just from the first part of the trailer.  
> So pretty much what I'm saying the IwaOi relationship is the only one based off the movie. The rest is just all me!
> 
> On another note if you're fond of my writing just from this short chapter, check out my other story Cause It's Never Getting Better Than This! 
> 
> The next chapter will be Hinata's and Kageyama's story which will hopefully be longer than this one. Anyway please leave kudos if you'd like some more for it motivates me and comments if you have any suggestions!


End file.
